A hybrid motorcycle including a forcedly-air-cooled engine and a drive motor and in which respective driving torques are appropriately selected and transmitted to a rear wheel has been proposed hitherto (for example, see Patent Document 1). The hybrid motorcycle disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a transmission case equipped with a transmission mechanism for transmitting a driving force from an engine to the rear wheel. The transmission case is formed integrally with a crankcase of the engine, and is disposed on a left side of a vehicle body. Further, an electric motor is disposed back and forth in a horizontal direction at a right side of the vehicle body, and a motor case is supported to the crankcase through a bracket. The driving force of the engine is transmitted to an axle of the rear wheel via the transmission mechanism. By manually operating a switching lever, a driving force of the electric motor is transmitted to the axle of the rear wheel via a bevel gear, a speed reduction mechanism, and a power switching mechanism.